


No One Said Being Only Friends Was Easy

by orphan_account



Series: No One Said... [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Navy is a 35 year old nurse and Greg's best friend, trying her hardest to not her feelings get in the way of their friendship.Greg is a 39 year old car wash owner and attendant and Navy's best friend, whose trying his hardest to leap through the hoops, his son's mother lays out for him.Trying her hardest to be supportive of Greg, Navy will have to face the facts that sometimes it's not easy only being friends especially in the situation she's now in.





	No One Said Being Only Friends Was Easy

**Through The Looking Glass**

She didn't recognize the woman in the mirror. The woman in the mirror's belly was far more pronounced and round than the one she had. The woman's breasts were also noticeably larger than her's.

But the woman's eyes, they were exactly like her's, kind yet fierce and a soft brown color, akin to milk chocolate.

Those eyes they looked back at her from the mirror and conveyed a message she wasn't quite ready to accept.

_The woman in the mirror is YOU, Nancy._

That of course made no sense. The woman in the mirror was visibly pregnant but she, she was far from that. Hell she hadn't even had sex since -

**(Nancy, you're se beutiful. Relly relly beutiful.)**

\- last year and it wasn't possible to become four or five months pregnant when the last time you had sex was well over nine months ago.

No.

She wasn't pregnant. The woman in the mirror may have been but she was not.

Was she?

 


End file.
